What If?
by makesomehassel
Summary: What If? is a story of some situations where Izaya try to get Shizu's attention but eventually gets rebuffed ! (Sorry...I suck at Summaries!)
**Hello ^^ It's my first time trying to put my story from the white sheets to fanfiction and the reason also could be due that so many ppl encourage me to do so, I like Durarara very much especially Shizu×Izaya relationship XD so here we go .**

 **Warnings: possible OoC, language .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! .**

* * *

*What Ifs*

 _What if_ Izaya isn't what he seems to be?

 _What if_ he really didn't * _like_ , * _love_ , * _adore_ all human beings as he said before ?

 _and_ _What if_ the only one he admitted hating for the first time in his life **"Hiwajima-Shizo"** the one and only one who truly _**love?**_

 **And without forgetting what Izaya call him actually ! "Shizo-Chan!" .**

 _So Here Some of Izaya's ways of getting Shizo's attention :_

Izaya is at his limits and can't take it anymore ... his feelings with each passing day is growing for shizo more and more, so he start trying

to get Shizo's attention by **sending him problems** which will alert Shizo later to the one behind the shadows who is pulling the strings !

And that someone who will cross Shizo's mind is actually none other than Izaya because Shizo knows and thinks that Izaya hates him very much !

at the same time shizo decides to go to his office intending with all his might _**to beat the shit out of him**_ while the other Awaits his arrival _**impatiently**_ _just to see him_.

The truth be told ... the two of them thinks that the other hate him so I think that their misunderstanding is mutual !

There was that one too when Izaya questioned himself how rare he even tries to change his look so goes like:

"Maybe Shizo-Chan will look at me better If I change my cloths since I'm always in my favorite black outfit." Izaya said,

So he goes to the cloths store and start looking for a good piece that can fit his goals,

he choose a white striped shirt with blue stripes and a dark black suit that fit his image.

Izaya thinks like "If it's Shizo-Chan he would like my change this way since he always dress like a Bartender cloths ...!"

Yes, Shizo has always wore those clothes presented by his little brother as an adoration and honorable thing to encourage

him permanently to choose his job probably...and even when he settled on his job as a _"Debt Collector"_ he still wear the same cloths .

 _Izaya felt himself closer to explode when he thought for the first time about this matter from another prospect !_

he never thought that Shizo would love someone to this extent even for a brotherly relationship, _IT COULD_ _NOT BE ANYTHING LIkE THIS!_

but Shizo has always stomps over Izaya's beliefs, principles and his logic and walks away as If they were nothing ...

 _that was the first time in his whole life that he couldn't hold a damn thing about Hiwajima Shizo..._

 _he hated him at first because he didn't understand him but he loved the same person for the same reason!_

That's why Izaya is hiding his own feeling for Shizo.

After preparing himself Izaya takes his leave from his office and goes to where Shizo is and stand in a good place so Shizo could see him.

Hiwajima Shizo didn't recognize him at first...

 _"for some reason"_ The change of clothes did have something to do with it, but when his eyes looked at that person with 180% degree

with the 180% turn of his neck to his right he stood looking until the insides of his head rang a bell to who might be that man standing tall in the shadows,

suddenly rage didn't know any place in his body as he's started to run after the the-run-away-Izaya.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT SHOW ME YOUR FACE AGAIN IN IKEBUKURO !

Izaya who knew this was going to happen from the start, choose to change lacation in order for him and shizo to talk if possible in not a crowded place

as the previous one.

when he found a perfect place he stoped and looked at the _lovely chaser shizo-chan!_

Shizo on the contrary, when he gets angry for seeing Izaya...all he would be thinking of is _how to kill and beat that shitty up!_

but this time, he felt it was different especially when failed to recognize Izaya at first glimps as he always do.

"It's been a while Shizo-chan, how are you doing?" said Izaya with his sarcastic smile .

as he felt irritated Shizo said: "Izaaayaaa, how many times do I have to tell you, _DON'T CALL ME SHIZO-CHAN! I HAVE A NAME AND THAT IS..._ but before he could even finish it Izaya break it for him saying: "well now, this isn't the time for you to speak like this and this isn't the reason why I'm here today".

Shizo looked more and more irritated when Izaya was smiling like a little child who's waiting for his father's praise or his mother to give him candy.

"So why the hell are you here, and you look wired! what the hell's up with your getup and even a suit, were you on a meeting business or something?" Shizo said that with unchangeable seriousness look filled of twitches.

those words came to Izaya as a lightning thunder strikes his whole body as he did a half sit to the ground holding his head and burdied it deeper while hugging his knees.

"This won't do, I guess!" Izaya muttered to himself as he stood up and turned his back to shizo and walked away leaving the shocked one standing,

looking at the vanishing body into the dark.

"WEIRD!" The only word Shizo had said as he scratch his head thinking about what just happen.


End file.
